robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Omega Resonance/The True Reality: Please review
"NO, STUPID CAMPING COPS!" Jake screams. Jake then looks at his alarm clock and realizes it is 4:43 and he should've been in bed hours ago. "I better get in bed and get some sleep before i get caught playing Roblox so late..." Jake yawns sadly... Jake then changes into his pajamas and hops into his bed. He turns off his phone and goes to bed at 4:57. He dreams about playing Loomian legacy in his room when something whirs past him and goes into the wall. He turns to look at it but before he can look at it he is woken up by his dad. "I couldn't wake you up you were sleeping pretty good there, but get up or else you'll be late." His dad happily says. Jake then goes to his closet and grabs his Dark blue Nike hoodie, sweatpants, and some Nike shoes. He runs down to the bus stop and waits for the bus to get there. When the bus gets there, he and the other 5 kids waiting at the bus stop get on the bus and start heading towards school. On the way there, some kids are playing catch behind the bus drivers back with a baseball, one kid accidently throws it a little too hard and ends up almost hitting Jake in the head, just narrowly avoiding his head by an inch or two. Obviously Jake is stunned, but he brushes it off and throws the ball back to the kids who were throwing it, and obviously says "Don't throw that at me!" When he gets to school, nothing exciting really happens. Go to class, go to lunch, and go to recess. During recess, Jake is talking to his friend, Aiden. On the otherhand the jocks are playing football, and the accidently throw the ball at Jake, right at his head. Jake ducks but can still feel the wind of the ball, and knows how painful that would've been if he got hit. He picks up the football and yells, "Really man?" he throws the football, "Be more careful, you almost took my head off! At the end of the school day he rides the school bus back home. When he gets off, he runs straight to his room to play Elemental Battlegrounds. He loves the game and watching him play can prove it, he has the sans element, which means he won an officially hosted tournament. As he is playing, he is messing around, killing noobs and testing new combos. But one person he killed, was, just peculiar. When he died, he left, but that wasn't the strange part. He said, "Why do you wish to exterminate me?" he continued, "You have chosen your reality, and i am here to make it TRUE" Jake was a little creeped out, but he brushed it aside and started playing Loomian legacy. He starts grinding XP when something whirs past him and sticks into the wall. He takes a look at it and it looks like a blade, but it had ancient markings on it. It started to distort, and stupidly Jake touched and it sucks him in and teleported him to the Elemental battlegrounds map. Shortly after, another player joins. It was the same player who threatened Jake! He then proceeds to say, "Reality, destiny, fate." he kept babbling, "What do they have in common?" Jake got nervous, "All of those are the same thing, YOUR EXTERMINATION!" The noob suddenly shot a fireball, Jake wasn't prepared so he couldn't dodge it in time. It hit him and Jake cried out in pain. It burned. Jake was so stunned at this and then it him, this isn't a game anymore, someone wins, and the other is exterminated. Jake then shoots into the air by using a tornado to lift him up and starts to spin in a miniature tornado towards the noob. The noob shoots fireballs, poison needles, tornados, and crystals at Jake. Jake dodges those and gets close to the noob and collides with him, resulting in a small explosion and knocking the noob down. Jake then uses a spirit move to draw the noob in and push him back. The noob is launched into the mountain side and now has low health, the noob then does a mega frontflip and is heading towards Jake. The noob uses gravitational exertion, which is like a gravity ball in your hand. He then tries to slam it on Jake, which Jake didn't even know was possible. The noob then uses the fire ultimate move, which is like a nuke. Jake tries to outrun it, but he can't. The flames consume him, and it burns, it hurts. Jake thinks he is going to die when he realizes, water would get rid of fire. He then focuses all his mana, and a new move becomes available for him. Tsunami. He then uses Tsunami, using up every last ounce of energy he has, getting rid of the flames, and washing away the noob. As he waits for his mana to regenerate, the noob gets up. Staggering, Jake heads towards the noob, the noob gets up, and tries to punch Jake. Jake then blocks it, and in a moment of desperation, traps noob in an hourglass, set to release him when elemental battlegrounds is gone. He then realizes, how is he going to get out? The blade. He finds the blade in one of the safezones and teleports back to his room. At the moment he appears in his room his parents walk in. They were back from work! He then ate a nice dinner and almost forgot about the whole thing days later, until he found a decal in his inventory of the blade called, "You have not escaped reality..." Category:Blog posts